


Wouldn't Trade a Thing

by mutedtempest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedtempest/pseuds/mutedtempest
Summary: After the end, Lotor and Allura have the chance to speak with their fathers.





	Wouldn't Trade a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very random idea but I thought it would be interesting. Sorry all my stuff has been so short recently, I'm sorta confined to my phone for uploads and typing.

The battle was fierce. 

None of them had expected anything different, of course, but when Allura had jumped in to save him from a blow he hadn't seen coming, Lotor had been ready to go with her when she fell. In his rage and agony he'd set on the woman who'd birthed him with a fury so potent he might have destroyed all the universe along with her had Lance and Coran not pulled him away and into the Red Lion. Allura was covered in one of the Altean blankets they'd managed to save from the Castle, and he slumped near her, not giving a damn where they were headed.

He vaguely heard Honerva's voice and was enraged all over again, but what good would it do? She and Coran had been friends long ago, after all, and he found he didn't care enough about a future without Allura to wish her dead any longer. He was too tired; he could not fight any longer. She had won.

He stared at the blanket that remained completely still until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Coran. His face was sad, but there was some hope in it.

"We're going to try. Honerva thinks there may be a way, but as none of us are healers..." He looked pointedly at Lotor's hands, still glowing pale blue from his rage, and put his own hand atop one. "Don't give up on her yet, my boy."

Lotor didn't respond, but he did look out the main viewscreen. Not Oriande - the Paladins wouldn't have been able to get as close as they were, nor Coran - but it did look remarkably similar. 

"Welcome to Serentia, Lotor," he heard his mother's voice say quietly as Coran bent to lift Allura before glancing at him. 

"Would you prefer to carry her? It may be more effective, with your alchemy..."

There was a hint of laughter from Honerva, standing at the edge of the cockpit to meet them, but it was very subdued. "It really doesn't work that way, but if it comforts Lotor..."

With a snarl that was barely even that through his grief and residual anger, Lotor stood, cradling his Princess against his chest as he glared at her. "Is this yet another trick?" he asked, but there was no fire in it. He was too tired. Honerva simply shook her head and began the descent down the stairs to the ground, Lance and Coran following her. Lotor sighed and followed, not really caring what was to come. 

They didn't walk long before Lance clasped his shoulder very lightly. "Um, this place is sacred to Altea and I feel like I'm intruding, so I'm gonna go hang out with Red. Call me if you need anything, okay man? Even if it's just a ride."

Lotor nodded, not trusting himself to speak, but he found the pat to his shoulder comforting despite everything. He and the boy had grown rather close since his rescue phoebes ago. 

The walk was shorter than he'd expected, and they encountered no one before they arrived at a rather small pond that nevertheless looked quite deep. Honerva knelt at the edge of it and hesitated a moment before beckoning Lotor closer.

"I cannot promise this will work, but this pond is full of pure quintessence. If she's held within it, she may be able to be saved. I know your alchemic skill isn't that of healing, and I fear that's genetic, but with enough concentration of thought it may be possible."

He glared at her, but eventually shrugged. The Allura in his arms was gone; Honerva's mech had won the battle and there would be nothing for her to gain here. Lotor had no heart to fight her any longer, and Coran, though brilliant, would not do much of use to her as Empress. 

And so, he knelt next to her, gently submerging Allura into the still waters. The warmth and feeling of peace that raced up his arms upon doing so made him gasp. Any remaining fight in him was gone immediately, and even Honerva's hand hovering over the water did not make him wary.

"I told Coran on the journey here, though I expect you didn't follow the conversation," she said softly, "but Serentia is a place to which the Sages send those worthy when they've departed the mortal plane. It is a place of peace and of solace, and any alchemy used here is to heal alone. This planet is, as Lance said, sacred and is kept a close watch over at all times. I wish only to heal her, Lotor. I am unable to heal you, as much as I wish it were possible to undo all that was done to you."

The truth in her words was palpable, but Lotor was concentrating far too hard on the Princess in his arms to acknowledge that fact. But when Honerva's hand touched the surface of the pond, he felt the jolt in the water, and Honerva took a shaky breath. "Focus all your power on her, and the things the two of you will do when she wakes. I do not mean trivialities like running an empire or other political chores, simply what you wish to do with her beside you. Channel that into the water and let it be taken from you to her."

Seeing no point in refusing, Lotor did so. His thoughts were simple dreams; Allura's laughter, the two of them exploring planets and moons simply for the fun of it, their children being handed from them to Coran and the paladins and massive group dinners somewhere spacious and warm with Hunk making them their favorite dishes, and all manner of related things.

He was uncertain how long it went on, but eventually, he heard Honerva gasp something about "equivalent exchange" and when he opened his eyes, she'd fallen unconscious next to him, Coran gently rearranging her. More pressing, though, was the sight of air bubbles from the pond...

With a cry Lotor brought Allura from the water, tearing the blanket from her face so she could breathe. While the wound from the blow she'd taken from one of the Galra warriors was gone, a bit of blood remained. 

"All is well," he assured her gently, stroking the hair from her face and wrapping her in his own cloak for warmth. She met his eyes and nodded, but seemed far too exhausted to respond.

"She'll need some time," Coran said at his side, having arranged Honerva as comfortably as he could. "Rest a bit, Princess, we'll go home before long."

She looked ready to argue and Lotor loved her for it, but after a few shaky breaths she nodded, extending a hand toward him. Coran rummaged in the satchel Lotor hadn't noticed until that moment and brought out a pillow and light blanket, though the climate here was warm and the grass incredibly soft. He was ready to collapse beside her when he heard footsteps, and jumped immediately to his feet. 

At first, he was certain that Honerva had led them into a trap as he found himself face to face with Zarkon. But this was not the mad Emperor he'd slain. Instead this was his father as he'd been when young, and next to him...

"King Alfor!" Coran had taken a knee, and Lotor did the same, but this version of Alfor laughed and motioned for them to stand.

"There is no need to bow here. Especially not to me," he said cheerfully, glancing at Zarkon, who smiled. 

"Yes, bowing to ghosts seems a bit ridiculous. Now, we haven't a great deal of time in these forms and there is much to do, so Lotor, please come here, my son."

Lotor found himself obeying instantly, and Zarkon smiled warmly at him. "I fear you are more like your father than you care to admit, and those injuries will only cause problems if they are not healed before you leave this place. I realize your memories of me are difficult things, but if you would allow it, I should like to show you something as I attempt some basic healing. It is the least I can do after so many centuries of pain."

The sensible part of him wanted to refuse, but this place was so soothing that he felt no ill intent from the slightly translucent form, and nodded. Zarkon's hands went to either side of his face, to rest there so gently over where his marks would be that Lotor started. "You may do the same to me, my beautiful son. It will likely be more efficient if one of us is an alchemist, after all." Lotor heard Alfor's laughter in the background as he obeyed, and then...

No sound. No nothing, but a disjointed timeline of his father's life. But more than that, his feelings about the events. More overpowering than any was the amount of love for Alfor, Honerva, and Lotor himself, both within the rift and afterward. It was simply less accessible to Zarkon as time passed, though it was always present. Even their final battle was more a war in Zarkon's head between wanting to break free from the quintessence and being overpowered by it.

When it was over, Lotor stood, healed but shaken. The apparition of Zarkon stood before him looking sad but hopeful. 

"There was never a time when I did not love you, Lotor. The things I have said and done to you and to the rest of the universe cannot be mended, but I am selfish. Seeing you before me now I believe it was worth it and I would do it again without hesitation."

He appeared ready to say more, but Alfor had risen from his place beside Allura, who was now sitting up, and gestured gently to Honerva. 

"As much as I wish we could extend this reunion, it is time we returned home, my friend."

Zarkon smiled sadly. "Please know that I am more proud of you than I ever knew it was possible to be, my son. You are already a far better Emperor than I ever was. With the two of you I think what we'd been searching for can be achieved." He turned and picked Honerva up, then, and she too had taken on the translucence...

The sadness that hit him did not last long, however, because when Honerva opened her eyes her marks were as they'd been on Altea, and she was overjoyed to see Zarkon, hugging him so hard he nearly lost his balance. 

"It's all right, my love. There's no more fighting. We can go home now." Honerva nodded, and when the two of them looked back at Lotor he could see their tears.

"We wish we could stay longer, but please go and be happy. You're beautiful and I could not be more proud," Honerva told him, Zarkon and Alfor voicing agreement. 

"We love you too, Coran!" Alfor called as they turned away. The laughter from the others helped alleviate Lotor's sadness as he watched his parents walk away for what he knew would be the final time. 

He was unsure how long it was before he felt Allura's hand in his, squeezing lightly. "Are you ready to go home?" she asked, very quietly. Her face was now completely clean of blood and she looked well rested and amazing. Seeing his assessment, she laughed. "Yes, father healed and spoke with me as Zarkon did with you. Now. Let's get Coran to a bed; he's done far too much for a movement."

"You're one to talk!" the older Altean muttered, but he let her hold his hand as they made their way a short distance from the pond where Red would have room to land. Her other hand took Lotor's as he spoke into his vambrace to ask Lance to come take them home.


End file.
